Danolie Notorious
Danolie Notorious (10 BBY) was born to Firrereo Jedi Knights Damien and Skylin years after the end of the clone wars and the Jedi purge. Danolie is an untraditional Jedi Master and the headmaster of the Daltera Force Academy as well as one of the youngest members of the New Jedi Council alongside Kalja Sairu Leidias. Danolie is a Jedi prodigy with a great affinity to the Force but not with lightsaber combat. Danolie successfully trained a single apprentice, Weda Scami - also known as Xel'Karn - and continues to instruct and lecture at both the Loris and Jedi Order's academies. He is unique in his use of the Force to master the elements - water, air, earth, and fire. Danolie abhors violence and refuses to kill, but he loves to fight and never turns down a sparring session. With his unusual training and mastery, he rarely resorts to using his ligthsaber, but when he does he prefers to finish the battle quickly with Form V: Shien / Djem So Biography *'Birth' Danolie's parents, Damien and Skylin, were both survivors of the Clone Wars after being rescued by Master Tahnn. They were vigilant, honorable Jedi Knights who faced off against and fled from Anakin Skywalker himself. After fleeing Coruscant they joined forces with a small group of Jedi in an attempt to regain strength, but the tiny resistance was doomed. Rather than risk being hunted down by the Empire, the remaining Jedi fled to the far reaches of the galaxy in order to hide from Emperor Palpatine's Jedi extermination forces. Damien and Skylin, a reluctant pair in the first place, staged a false marriage and returned to their home planet of Firrerre. Love was a foreign concept to them, but time soon brought them two children - Bonden and Danolie. One fateful day, the Empire released a deadly virus on Firrerre, annihilating the majority of the population. Danolie's parents and older brother were taken by surprise in the middle of the night and captured for experimentation. Infant Danolie was nearly killed that night, but he was spared by an Imperial officer, Sterven Ulbos, who had a conflict of conscious. *'Lost But Found' After being rescued by Sterven Ulbos, Danolie found himself abandoned with a group of gypsies on Corellia. Danolie and his orphan friends, Gadget and Echo, gave him the name Notorious. Notorious lived a simple life hunting for his own food, stealing from tourists, and getting into trouble. All of that changed when he found himself in the middle of a conflict between Jedi and Anzati. Notorious attempted to save his friend, Gadget, from abduction, but the gypsy boy was killed by the merciless Anzati. Fortunately, seven year old Notorious was saved by an equally young Kalja Leidias and her family. Kalja gave Notorious a first name, Danolie, based on her treasured doll, Danola. The Leidias family took Danolie Notorious under their wing until their presence was discovered by the Imperials. Faarel Blackthorne, a Jedi disguised as a Moff, granted the Leidiases safe passage and became the new foster guardian of Danolie. *'Jedi Training' TO BE UPDATED *'The Return of Bonden' Master Hoole eventually died of old age and left Danolie with a promotion to Knighthood and a starship, making Danolie one of the youngest human Jedi Knights in the history of the Jedi Order at the age of seventeen. Danolie met another Force-sensitive by the name of Kellith Starr and proceeded to take him on as an apprentice. Unfortunately, it was at this point that Bonden Notorious returned to prove his prowess against Danolie after their last encounter. Danolie and Kellith found their way into an epic battle between a team of Jedi Knights lead by Jade Mara - before she became Jade Croft - and a group of Dark Jedi lead by Cazzik Wyn. Bonden joined the fray to make matters even more chaotic and although the Jedi Knights prevailed, Kellith Star was killed. *'Loris Empire' Danolie spent several years traveling the galaxy and helping all those who required assistance. He was a vigilante of sorts, running from his brother, hiding from the Empire, and protecting the innocent wherever he found them in danger. Eventually he found a home on the forest moon of Daltera at the Jedi Academy created by the Empress of the Loris Alliance - his old friend Jade Croft. Danolie fit in well at the academy, quickly revealing that his strength in the Force was unmatched and his abilities were far superior to any students. The young Jedi Knight was recruited as an instructor and continued to progress until he became the headmaster. It was at the academy that he met his second apprentice, Xel'Karn, and the two of them embarked on many adventures together. Two noteworthy accomplishments of the two Jedi Knights were the successful rescue missions of Rini - Jade Croft's daughter - from a Darkside Academy, and the newly wed Queen of Naboo from the former queen and leader of a vicious rebellion. Shortly after Danolie was promoted to headmaster, Bonden Notorious returned yet again. However, Bonden was a changed man. He had found a woman, Bree, and spent several years away from Exar Kunn's influence. The two brothers reconciled and Bonden put away his traditional Sith Robes. Bonden's affiliation with the Force is still in a gray area, but his days of galactic domination are far behind him. *'Jedi Council' The formation of the New Jedi Order marked a brand new era for Danolie Notorious. After traveling from one end of the galaxy to the other with Delth Ardin, Jade Croft, and Xel'Karn, Danolie was almost too busy to notice that a new Jedi Council was forming. The young Jedi Knight finally heeded a call from the council, after completing his missions, and found himself on Onderon. It was there that he was invited onto the council, recognized for his skills and granted the title of Jedi Master by Grandmaster Daer'Gunn, and joined the war-effort against the imposing threat of the Xen'Chi. Danolie was reluctant to accept the title, but he did not turn down the promotion. After all, doubt is the seed of fear. *'Xen'Chi War Effort' The Xen'Chi war devastated the entire galaxy and even threatened the very essence of the Force itself. In a last ditch effort to stop galactic domination by the God-like being, GAIT, the galaxy banded together for a final battle at Chil'a'chin, home of the Chiss. While several governments were designated to engage in a naval battle against the Xen'Chi's forces, a special assault squad was put together to destroy GAIT herself. The squad was composed of many different teams of people from across the galaxy who all hoped to stop the impending doom including; Delth Ardin, Ket Maliss, Skarrek, Kalja Leidias, Garrett G. Granth the IV, and Danolie Notorious. Danolie continues to train students and train himself. Combat *Form Zero (Master) *Form V: Shien / Djem So (Proficient) *Teräs Käsi Category:Corellians Category:Jedi Order Category:Jedi Council Category:Jedi Order Characters